


Night Out: Subs(SolluxXReader)

by orphan_account



Series: Night Out reader inserts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me what you think!  If you want to vote on who should be next, go to the intro, please.<br/>Sollux, Terezi, Gamzee, Karkat, Kanaya, and Homestuck belong to Hussie<br/>The writing belongs to me</p></blockquote>





	Night Out: Subs(SolluxXReader)

You facepalmed in the backseat of your parents’ car for several consecutive minutes when they told you where you were going.

Subs.

You were going to pick up subs, and then bring them home. Exactly why was it necessary for all of you to come was beyond you, but hey, at least that meant you’d have a little time to work tonight. You leaned your head against the window, staring out into the bygoing traffic. It was getting to be that strange shade of blue that meant the sun had gone down, but somehow there would still be light to see by.

You blinked when the car parked. From what it looked like, there was the largest group of trolls you’d ever seen, all piled into the place. They all looked to be your age, too. You shrugged to yourself. Well, you’d get something interesting to listen to when you got in there. The one in the black sweater looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

When your mother pushed open the door, the sounds of three or four people arguing rather loudly hit your ears. Your brother covered your sister’s ears when you could make out half of what the loudest one was saying was a creative mix of human and Alternian curse words. You made a mental note to remember some of them.

Your family gave them a wide berth as you came up behind them, to wait. You heard a lot of yelling, and a faint tapping sound as well. There was the short boy with the black sweater and the foul mouth, a girl with red glasses who was screaming at the top of her lungs at him, a guy who looked like he was stoned that was staring at the ceiling, and a girl in a long red skirt with green lipstick who was facepalming at all three of them.

Your mother and father shared a glance, and you groaned to yourself. Now you were going to pile in the car again, to go to yet another place. It would be another hour before you ate, and your siblings would kill each other, and you’d go home with a pounding headache-

“You guyth should jutht go ahead.”

You turned around, as did your mom, to see another troll sitting in one of the booths. A bright yellow computer case was slung over his shoulder, and a laptop sat running on the Formica table. Glasses with one blue lens and one red lens hid his eyes, and double horns stuck out from jagged black hair. He was skinny, and kind of gaunt, but...oh, just admit it, (y/n), you thought he was hot.

“Theriouthly, go ahead. They’ve been arguing about what kind of pizza to get for the patht half hour, and I don’t think they’re thtopping anytime thoon.”

Your mother nodded, smiling, and walked past the arguing trolls to place your order. The lisping troll went back to his computer, and you settled for leaning against the wall, and trying to peek at what he was doing. You could recognize the familiar blocky landscape of Minecraft on the screen. He looked to be fairly new, in this world at least, because the house you could see was only half built and he was currently swearing quietly while trying to fence in some sheep. You stifled a giggle.

It took him about five minutes to get them all in, during which you noticed that he had forgotten to put a fence gate in. You chuckled to yourself. When he finished beating the sheep out of rage, a feeling you knew well, he tried to jump over the fence-

And failed. He tried again, and again, and again, and on the fifth try, punctuated with Alternian swear words, you lost it. You burst into laughter, wrapping your arms around yourself. His head snapped up, and he glared at you.

“It’th not funny!” he snapped. 

You wiped away a tear, and slid into the booth beside him. “I can’t help it dude, I did the same thing when I started playing Minecraft.”

You pulled the laptop over, ignoring his cry of protest, and proceeded to place down a dirt block and hop over the fence. Once you crossed over, you destroyed the block and went over to his crafting table to make a fence gate. You talked as you worked, and his expression of outrage slowly turned to begrudging fascination as you went on and on, momentarily forgetting you were teaching a complete stranger about video games in a sub shop.

“The fences and fence gates are one and a half blocks tall, but they render like just one. You can’t get over them unless you use a block like I did, or if you’re in creative and just fly over it,” you explained, one eye on the troll’s face and one on the screen. You looked in his single chest, and pulled out the wood and sticks to make the gate.

“That’s why you need these,” you said, crafting the gate and hopping back into the pen. You blocked the sheep into one side, knocked out a piece of fence, and put the gate in. You unblocked the sheep, and headed out the gate quickly before shutting it behind you.

You turned to the boy, who was looking at the fixed pen with a mixture of relief, pissed-offness, and curiosity. “Now, you just have to make sure you get out and close the gate before any of those little bastards get out.”

He nodded once, and pulled the laptop back over to him. He then looked back over to you. His glasses slipped down a bit, exposing eyes the same color as the lenses. They were entirely solid red and blue. Normally that should be creepy, but you thought it was interesting.

“How thtupid should I feel for mithing that?” he inquired, resting his head on his palm.

You shook your head. “It’s not that bad. I’ve seen people do stupider when they start playing Minecraft.” 

You laughed as you remembered one in particular. “Like, once I saw someone dig straight down while mining. I mean, come on! You’re playing a game where there can be lava pools _anywhere!_ You wouldn’t go straight down in real life!”

The boy laughed with you, the light flashing off his sharp teeth. He scooted a little closer to you, and pushed the laptop closer as well.

“You got any pointerth for me?”

Your eyes lit up, and you started up. The next fifteen minutes were spent with you talking at the boy-you hesitate to say ‘with’-and you can’t remember the last time you had this much fun. You like talking with people about Minecraft, but your brother grew away from it, and the players on your server left you a long time ago. You missed speaking with someone about it.

Eventually the conversation turned from Minecraft to games in general, and though you didn’t have as much to say on that matter, you could tell he liked it. You were having so much fun, in fact, that you barely noticed just how close he’d gotten to you, until you were practically sitting in his lap. You did notice, however, when a surprisingly strong arm wrapped around your shoulders.

You yipped slightly, then raised your eyebrows at him. “Dude, I don’t even know your name.”

He smirked at you, and your heart melted just a tiny bit. Only a tiny bit. “It’th Thollux.”

You tried to scoot away, but he held you close. You didn’t really mind, per se, but you were scared of what your mom would say. “Well Sollux, you’re a nice guy and all, but get the hell off me.”

Sollux chuckled, and you melted a little more. “Why? And don’t I get to know your name if you know mine?”

“Because my mom will freak out, and I’ll tell you if you get off me,” you said, glancing over at the counter. Shit. Your family’s order was almost ready, and you did not want to think about what your parents would say if they saw you basically sitting in the lap of a strange troll. You had a feeling it would involve profanity.

Sollux slid out of the booth, pulling you with him. He stood, with you still under his arm, and started walking over to his friends. The angry short troll looked at the both of you, then at the girl with the glasses. They both said simultaneously, “Sollux, what the hell?”

Sollux grinned, pulling you a little closer. You felt your face light up in a bright pink shade, and the glasses girl snickered.

“What’d you do to the poor human to make her blush so much, Sol?”

“Nothing. She’s jutht my new Minecraft buddy.” Sollux said. You looked over at your parents, and noticed with horror that they were going out to the car. Your brother was gesturing frantically for you to come with them, and you looked back to Sollux quickly. A plan came to your mind, and though you knew it was cliche and would most likely end with horrible embarrassment and failed relationships, you thought it was your only option.

You quickly stood on your tiptoes-Sollux was almost half a foot taller than you- and pecked him on the lips. His arm fell off you immediately, like you predicted(and hoped), and he stared at you in shock, mouth slightly open.

And then you booked it. You heard the glasses girl laughing, Sollux swearing, and the angry guy going, “What the fuck?!”, but you paid no attention to it as you sprinted out the door. You thought you felt an electric crackle on your skin as you ran through the night to hop into your parents’ car. Even as they peppered you with questions, a bright red blush painted your face, and all you could think of was the boy with the bicolored eyes.

***

You clicked glass panes into place, creating the first of many stained glass panels on the cathedral you were building. Seeing Minecraft again after so long made your muse for it come back, and you feared for you fanfic updates. It had been hours since the subs episode, and you felt a little sad, knowing that a, you had given up your first kiss to a complete stranger, and b, you would probably never see said stranger again. Thus, going by the hallowed wisdom for all teenage sadness, you sat down to play video games with a few chocolate bars. It was working.

Your phone started playing salsa music, the tone for your Pesterchum messages. You paused the game, and pulled your phone over, blanching. You had no idea who this person was, or how they got your chumhandle. You wondering if viruses could be passed through Pesterchum. You weren’t sure.

 _Oh well,_ you thought. _Not going to know until you find out._ You opened the app.

twinArmageddons (TA) began trolling chumHandle (CH) at 20:17

TA: you know, you 2hould be happy  
TA: ii u2ed all my 2elf control two waiit two talk two you  
CH: Okay, I have no idea who you are, but you succeeded in freaking me out, so I’m blocking you now.  
CH: Bye.  
TA: waiit waiit waiit!  
TA: dont  
TA: iits me  
TA: 2ollux  
CH: Riiiight.  
CH: Forgive me if I’m having trouble believing you.  
TA: was ii that forgettable (y/n)  
CH: If you are Sollux, how the fuck did you know my name?!  
TA: iits on your facebook, 2tupiid  
CH: Oh.  
CH: I forgot about that.  
TA: anyway  
TA: ii thought maybe  
TA: 2iince you know 2o much about thiis 2tupiid game  
TA: we could play together or 2omethiing  
CH: Don’t get me wrong, I totally would  
CH: but my mom is currently yelling at me to go shower  
CH: and I’m not quite sure I trust you enough to give you my server password.  
CH: Wait a minute.  
CH: How did you get my Facebook?  
CH: And how the hell did you get my chumhandle?!  
TA: looked at your phone  
CH: Dammit.  
CH: Ever heard of this thing called privacy?  
CH: And not being a creeper?  
TA: no.  
CH: Ugh.  
CH: Okay, I need some Advil.  
CH: I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?  
TA: fiine  
TA: tomorrow  
CH: Bye.  
CH: x  
TA: what the fuck doe2 x mean?  
CH: It’s a kiss, dumbass.  
CH: See ya!

chumHandle (CH) has ceased pestering twinArmageddons at 20:27

TA: (y/n)!!!

You heard your phone beep as you turned back to your game. It continued beeping for about ten minutes after that, but you ignored it with a small smile on your face. He could wait till tomorrow, after all.

You were going to have _fun_ messing with this gamer boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! If you want to vote on who should be next, go to the intro, please.  
> Sollux, Terezi, Gamzee, Karkat, Kanaya, and Homestuck belong to Hussie  
> The writing belongs to me


End file.
